The Three way beach trip
by XXEMOsilverXX
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all go to the beach. let's see how that ends
1. Chapter 1

I ran up to my room with Sonic and Shadow waiting at the bottom of the stairs. We where heading to the beach for the day. I just couldn't believe that they asked me to go with them. Well that and I couldn't believe that Sonic was going.

It was finally here, a beautiful day where I could kick off my boots and put on my swim trunks.

I grabbed my bag and ran back down the stairs. But I felt like I was forgetting something…

"It's about time." Shadow huffed.

"Shadow, don't be mean." Sonic punched Shadow's arm playfully.

"Come on guys." I said heading for the door.

I was the first out the door. But Sonic was the first in the car.  
"Show off." Shadow mumbled.

"Im gonna be a smartass now." I said levitating in the air.

"I hate you."

I smiled. I knew he didn't hate me.

I sat in the passenger side of the car. I was the map holder. I couldn't believe we needed a map.  
Sonic was the back seat driver. And I could tell before we even hit the road. That's saying something.

Shadow was our designated driver. Which would change on the way back cuz Sonic was the only one who didn't drink.

So we hit the road.

After a while of Shadow driving, Sonic was getting to become the world's most annoying backseat driver. "Right. No I mean left. Turn!"

"Sonic SHUT UP!" Shadow and I yelled in sync.

He went quiet after that. "I was just trying to help." He said quietly.

"We know Sonic. But who's the map holder?" I wanted him to know that he was getting on our nerves.

"You are."

"Good. Now who's driving everyone off a cliff?"

"…" he paused. "I am."

"End of discussion." I looked at the map again. "Shadow turn left on Friendship."

He turned left on the street I told him to. Soon enough we made it.

We ran out onto the sand. Where Sonic face planted himself right by where the sand met the water.

I put down my towel and went through my bag. I grabbed my sunglasses and put them on.

Shadow had to go back to the car cuz he forgot to grab the cooler.

I saw that he was having a hard time rolling it on the sand. So I decided to lend him a hand. Using my powers to move the cooler, I accidentally moved Shadow as well. He didn't like that too much.

Sonic grabbed his floater, and sure enough it looked like those stupid golden rings we all collected for absolutely no reason what so ever.

I was the first in the freezing cold water. "Holy shit!" I laughed. "Come in Shadow. The water is great." I lied.

"Sure, okay." He gave a devilish grin.

I knew his idea. Poor Sonic.

Just as I suspected, Shadow grabbed Sonic and ran into the water with him.

"You douche bag." Sonic shivered.

I laughed. "That was kinda funny."

For once, in a long time, I saw Shadow smile. It warmed my heart to see him smile again.

We swam till we thought we were gonna freeze.

"Who's up for a game of beach volleyball?" Sonic called.

"Im not good at volleyball." I sighed.

"I don't wanna." Shadow pouted.

"Come on Silver. I promise I won't cheat." Sonic smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay."

We walked over to the net. We spiked the ball a few times.

"Watch me now." Sonic said running up to the net, then falling a few inches away from it.

My ears fell to my face. "Wow Sonic. Having trouble I see."

"Shut up Silver."

"You usually can run on sand. What's the problem? It's ice you have a hard time running on."

"I said shut up!" Sonic yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" I argued.

"Whore."

I looked at the sandy ground. Hot tears swelled in my eyes. "At least I can get money."

"What was that?" Shadow asked.

"My job."

Shadow chuckled. "You're a hooker?"

"I needed the money." I said truthfully.

"I've seen you." Sonic smiled.

"Where?" I asked.

"At the strip club. It's for gays. Am I right?" Sonic narrowed his eyes.

"Are you stalking me?"

He hesitated to answer. "Yep. Nice job Silver. You make a good hooker."

"You're a hooker!" I yelled running away from him.

Shadow grabbed my hand. "Hey." He said pulling me close to him. "What's wrong?"

"It's Sonic."

"He's just playing around."

"But I can expect that from you. not from him." I sobbed.

"Dude, stop crying. He doesn't mean a word he says."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. But come on over by the water. Go lie on your towel and get a tan. You're as white as a ghost."

"Im silver. Not white. My fluff is white."

"Sorry."

I walked back to my towel with Shadow.

Sonic was still laughing.

"Time for revenge." I whispered.

Sonic didn't have his floater on anymore.

I lifted my hand in the air and Sonic was levitated in the air. I growled at him and slashed him in the water.

"Help me!" he screamed.

"Nice way to make an enemy Silver." Shadow said getting up to help Sonic out.

I lie down on my towel, put my sunglasses back on, and closed my eyes.

"Oh my god." I heard Sonic say.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Well hi to you too. You done being an asshole?"

He nodded.

"oh crap…" I heard Shadow say next to me.

"What is it Shadow?"

"Dude, you don't tan…do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Um…look at yourself."

I did as told to do. "Ahh!" I screamed. I was bright red. Like a tomato. "So that's what I forgot. Sunscreen."

"You might wanna even that burn out." Sonic said.

"I don't get it. Why did I burn and you guys didn't?" I was confused.

Sonic looked at me. "Well…i…im…im not sure."

"Well it's because we're not white furred." Shadow was trying to piss me off now.

"I told you. im not white furred. Im silver furred."

"Whatever." they said.

I took Sonic's advice and evened out the sunburn.

After my sunburn was evened out and I had been in the water for sometime, I decided it was time for a drink. I had a bottle of vodka. Shadow had a bottle of Bud Light. Sonic had a juice box.

Things kinda got out of hand after that.

"Oh Shadow!" I moaned.

Our breathing was heavy.  
Sonic was sucking my dick while Shadow was giving it to me up the ass.

How that happened…not sure. why I was in the middle of two horny guys? Well I wasn't complaining.

"Ow Sonic."

He had bitten down pretty hard.

Shadow bit down on my shoulder then licked the blood away.

We were making magic. Until…

"You guys shouldn't be here." Someone said. "Its a quarter after one. You guys should have left hours ago."

"Sorry about that." I moaned out to the cop. "Sonic stop."

He looked at me, licking away the cum from his mouth. "What baby?"

I tilted my head to the side to point at the cop. "Yeah."

Sonic looked at me in worry. Then looked behind me. "Shadow…?"

We just couldn't give him to stop. He just fucked me harder and faster. Digging into me further with each ass fucking thrust.

My moans increased in volume.

"Im gonna go pack everything in the car." Sonic said getting up. he ran over to our stuff and packed it up, with the cops help.

"Shadow stop!" I screamed.

"Why?" He mumbled while biting down on my ear. "You're too sexy to go un-fucked."

I elbowed him in his stomach and he stopped. The wind getting knocked out of him.

I slipped off him. knowing I wouldn't be able to stand. I army crawled over to my swim trunks and slipped those on. I struggled to get to a stance.

Sonic came back over to us. "How'd you get him to stop?"

"Pain." I said hoarsely.

We threw Shadow in the back seat and I fell asleep in the passenger seat.

By the time we got home it was half past three.

"Sonic, you got us home?" I asked.

"Yeah. After some time of getting lost." He smiled and yawned.

I looked at the back seat. "Shadow looks so hott."

"Shh Silver. Don't wake him up." Sonic said. He tapped my injured shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

"How do we get him in the house?"

I thought about it for a few seconds. "We don't."

"What do you mean?"

I yawned. "Go to bed Sonic."

"Okay." He closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

The morning sun had peeked over the horizon. I yawned and opened my eyes. I didn't remember when I had fallen asleep but I was in so much pain form my sunburn.

I glanced over at Sonic then at Shadow. They looked so hott when they slept.

I grinned and waited an hour for them to wake up.

"Morning you two." I said to them.

"When did we get home?" Shadow asked.

"Well after you had your way with Silver here…" Sonic started. "A cop showed up and told us to get lost. So I packed all of the stuff up. Silver dragged you into the car and we were off."

"Amazing story Sonic." Shadow sighed.

I got out of the car and grabbed my stuff out of the trunk. My bag strap scratched against my burn. "God fuck it." I cursed at the wind.

"What'd you do?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing Sonic." I said walking up to the door and unlocking it with my key.

It was hard sharing a house with two other hedgehogs. Two other male hedgehogs that were very horny. But it was always a party.

I placed my things in my room and instantly rushed to the bathroom to put some lotion on.

I turned to walk out of the bathroom. But Shadow stopped me.

"Shadow, could you please move?" I asked politely.

All he did was smile. "And why should I?"

"You remember everything…don't you?"

He nodded. "Everything after the walk on the beach."

I got worried.

Sonic turned on the radio. We all loved the song that was on.

Bold: Shadow

Italic: Silver

Underline: Sonic

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now  
can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now__  
_**Dreaming.****  
**_(Oh oh oh oh)  
_**Of falling** _(mmm mmm mmm mmm)  
_**Dreaming**_(ooh oh oh oh)_  
(ya) Lets pretend like it's 98  
Like I'm eating lunch off of Styrofoam trays  
Trying to be the next rapper comin out the A (A-town)  
Hoping for a record deal to ignore my pain (ya)  
Now lets pretend like I'm on the stage  
And when my beat drops everybody goes insane (woo)  
Okay.  
And everybody know my name and everywhere I go people wanna hear me sing (oh)  
Oh yeah and I just dropped my new album on the first week I did Five-Hundred Thousand  
Gold in the spring and diamond in the fall and then a world tour just to top it all off  
And lets pretend like they called me the greatest selling out arenas with big ass stages  
And everybody loved me and no one ever hated  
Lets try to use imagination  
_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now  
_Okay lets pretend like this never happened (never)  
Like I never had dreams of being a rapper (rapper)  
Like I didn't write raps up in all of my classes  
Like I never used to run away into the blackness  
Now lets pretend like it was all good (good) like I didn't live staring in a notebook (notebook)  
Like I did the things that I probably knew I should (should)  
But I aint have neighbors that's why they call it hood (hood yeah)  
Now lets pretend like I aint got a name before they ever call me BOB aka Bobby ray  
I'm talking back before the mix tapes (yeah) before the videos and the deals and the fame  
Before the ever once compared me to André before I ever got on myspace  
Before they ever noticed my face so lets just pretend and make wishes out of airplanes  
_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now  
_**And it seems like yesterday it was just a dream  
But those days are gone (gone gone) and just memories  
**_(oh oh)  
_**And it seems like yesterday it was just a dream  
But those days are gone (gone gone)  
All right lets pretend Marshall Mathers never picked up a pen  
Lets pretend things would have been no diff-er-ent  
Pretend he procrastinated had no motivation  
Pretend he just made excuses that were so paper thin they could blow away with the wind  
Marshall you're never gonna make it makes no sense to play the game there ain't no way that you'll win  
Pretend he just stayed outside all day and played with his friends  
Pretend he even had a friend to say was his friend  
And it wasn't time to move and schools were changing again  
He wasn't socially awkward and just strange as a kid  
He had a father and his mother wasn't crazy as shit  
And he never dreamed he could rip stadiums and just lazy as shit  
Fuck a talent show in a gymnasium bitch you won't amount to shit quit daydreaming kid  
You need to get your cranium checked you thinking like an alien it just ain't realistic  
Now pretend they ain't just make him angry with this shit and there was no one he could even aim when he's pissed it  
And his alarm went off to wake him off but he didn't make it to the rap Olympics left to his plane and he missed it  
He's gone have a hard time explaining to Hailie and Laney these food stamps and this WIC shit  
Cuz he never risked shit he hopes and he wished it but it didn't fall in his lap so he ain't even here  
He pretends that...****  
**_airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now_

_Uh hmm oh oh oh ooo  
Uhu mm aalalalaa"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Silver, get ready." Shadow called from downstairs.

"For what?" I yelled. I still wasn't awake.

"You know for what." Sonic said, bursting into my room.

I looked at him and got out of bed. "Really… where are we going?" I asked.

"Shadow rented a boat at the beach."

I tilted my head to the side. "When did this happen?"

"…" He paused. "I forgot to tell you. Didn't I?"

"Apparently." I said getting ready. I made sure that this time I didn't forget my sunscreen.

I came cascading down the stairs with Sonic at my heels.

"About time." Shadow huffed. "It's your time to drive."

"You got it." I said sadly as I walked away from them.

Once again Sonic was the first one in the car. But he wasn't the annoying backseat driver. Which was good.

I started the car and waited for Shadow to get all of our stuff in the trunk.

Once he got in I pulled out of the driveway.

I had to make a sudden stop.

"Amy what is wrong with you?" Sonic asked.

I swore under my breath and Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Hi guys. Where ya going? Without me…"

"To the beach…" Sonic said.

"SONIC!" both Shadow and I yelled.

"What? I was telling her the truth." Sonic pouted.

"I wanna go." Amy wined.

"Sorry Amy. Guys night out." I said.

"You guys are so weird."

"And yet you always wanna hang out with us." Shadow said angrily.

"Amy could you move you ass. We have to hit the road." I swore.

She made a face at me then moved. "Have a nice time guys." She said. But there was something weird about they way she said it.

We continued on our way.

We finally made it to the beach. I was just glad that I remembered where it was at…without the map.

Shadow grabbed the cooler and we headed onto the beach.

"Amy?" I called.

"Oh hi guys. Funny seeing you here." She laughed.

I was pissed. "Move bitch."

"Wow Silver. Didn't get a lot of sleep I see."

"What can I say? I get pissed off easily."

Amy moved out of the way and we hopped on the boat.

Hours and a few drinks later we decided to head back to the beach.

Shadow was having trouble starting the boat.

"Silver…" Shadow called on me.

"Yeah…?" I asked grabbing a pole.

"You don't think…?" He trailed off.

I put the pole in the gas tank. "We have a problem. We're out of gas."

"But they said it would be filled to the top."

I thought about it for a minute. "…Amy…"

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Amy did this."

"Makes perfect sense to me. I mean Amy did wanna go with us. And we did tell her 'no'. And Sonic did tell her where we were going." Shadow said.

"I would wanna get revenge on you guys too." I huffed.

"Hey, you're apart of this too ya know." Sonic and Shadow said.

"I was just the driver. Who even said I wanted to go?" I argued.

"Well you got ready and came with us." Shadow argued back.

"Yeah Silver." Sonic added.

"Shut up Sonic." Shadow puffed out a breath of air. "We'll just stay here I guess."

"And where are we gonna go?" I wasn't done arguing with them.

"Silver, sit down and shut up!" Shadow growled.

I sat down with hot tears swelling in my eyes. My crying sensation soon left me when I spotted a little island.

"Hey guys?" I called. "Do you see what I see?"

"Where?" Sonic turned to look.

"Off in the distance." I pointed out.

"I don't see anything Silver." Shadow pouted.

"Well that's because you're not looking." I said levitating in the air. "Oh well. Maybe im just seeing things again." I sat back on the boat. I yawned. The sun was making me tired.

It seemed to be doing the same for the others.

My eyes closed with one final yawn.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked around and saw that I wasn't seeing things after all. There really was an island there. And the boat had docked. The island wasn't so tiny after all. But it did look deserted.

Hopped off the boat and went to look around on the weird island. I had to be brave. Because if the others woke up we'd never be able to leave this forsaken land.

But I was too late. By the time I had returned Sonic and Shadow were up.

"Fuck." I cursed at the wind.

"Planning on abandoning us I see." Shadow said angrily.

"No Shadow. Not at all. I was just hoping that we could get out of here. So I went to go look around to see if my hunch was correct or not."

"You can leave you know." Shadow was still angry with me.

"Shadow, I don't know the way home. Or I would have a while ago."

"I see."

"No not like that. I would have taken you guys along too. You know I love you guys."

"As soon as we get home, you're packing your things up and leaving."

"Shadow!"

"Shadow…he has nowhere to go." Sonic was the voice of reason.

"That's not my fault anymore. Im sure his job can get him a new house, far away from me." Shadow walked away from us.

I tried to hold back the tears in my eyes. But I just couldn't do it.

Sonic kept looking at Shadow then at me.

I ran away from them with tears rolling down my face. I need a friend at the moment. A friend like Blaze.

Minutes slowly lagged on, which turned into hours. Hours turned into days. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. And months turned into time that was forgotten.

I watched, from in a tree, as Sonic and Shadow had fun in the water. They hadn't talked to me in what seemed like forever. And I was slowly losing my mind.

I hopped out of the tree and headed deeper into the forest. To where my house was. I lived on my own, far away from Shadow and his ways. It was for the best. I didn't feel like dying.

But to them I already was dead.

My stomach growled in hunger. I grabbed a banana and devoured it within seconds. But it didn't seem like enough. I didn't need food. I was hungry for love. Love from the horny hedgehogs that used to care about me.

I could hear something in the distance, over the laughter of Shadow and Sonic. It almost sounded like a helicopter. But I thought nothing of it.

"SILVER!" I heard Shadow and Sonic yell.

I flew in a daze to where I knew they were.

Sonic ran over to me and got me to land. "Silver, help has come."

I could hear him but I was so empty inside that it was like I didn't understand what he was saying.

"Silver, you okay?" Shadow asked.

I was going numb. I lost all feeling in my arms. Soon to come was my legs.

Shadow picked me up and walked me over to the helicopter.

"What's wrong with the kid?" the pilot asked.

"We don't know. Im sure he'll snap out of it soon." Shadow said.

"Shadow, look at his eyes." Sonic said getting close to me. I didn't even look at him though. "They're hazy. What do you think is wrong with him?"

"I don't know." Shadow said being Mr. Cool.

We soon made it back to the launch pad, close to where the beach was.

"Did he snap out of it yet?" The co pilot asked.

"No. we don't know what's wrong with him." Sonic said.

"Im sure he just needs a good night sleep." Mr. Cool said aka Shadow. "We'll take him now."

"Thank you for helping us. We'd been trapped on that island for god only knows how long." Sonic said.

"If Silver would start talking to us, he'd tell us." Shadow laughed.

Shadow still carried me. Which I just didn't know why.

We soon got out of the car.

"Amy?" Sonic called.

"Guys? You're all right!" Amy cheered.

"No thanks to you." Shadow huffed.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what we mean." Shadow growled.

"Guys I didn't think that would happen. I didn't think-"

"That we would make it back." Shadow interrupted.

"Well it doesn't look like you all returned. Look at Silver." She said messing with my quills.

"We don't know what's wrong with him." Sonic said sadly.

"I'll leave you then. Shall I get Blaze? She might be able to help with this problem."

"If he doesn't come back to us in a week, then you can get Blaze to help."

Amy walked away.

And Shadow walked inside the house. "Wow this place is filthy." Shadow put me down on my bed.

As soon as he left I dazedly packed all my things up in a backpack. It was like I had no control over what I was doing. I put my packed things under the couch. I lay back in my bed.

Well a week went by without me eating or sleeping or moving from that spot.

"Call Blaze." Shadow said to Sonic.

"On it."

Shadow picked me up and carried me over to the couch.

Soon Blaze made it to the house.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"We were hoping that you could tell us." Sonic said.

"He's been like this for a week already. Maybe even longer then that." Mr. Cool said.

"His eyes will tell his tale. If you bother to look." She hissed.

I could see her looking deep into my eyes. Into my soul.

"Well?" Sonic asked impatiently.

"His breathing seems slower then normal. So does his heartbeat. He's been starving himself. But he's not hungry for food. He's hungry for love. For forgiveness. He's begging. He's desperate. He's dead on the inside." She paused. "Silver, come back to us. To me." She said planting a soft kiss on my lips.

I blinked my eyes. I could see clearly again. "Blaze." I pulled her close. "I have to find another place to live." I whispered into her ear.

She nodded and helped me to my feet. She helped me walk to me room and grab my things.

I rail grinded down the stairs. With my backpack on my back.

"Silver?" Shadow called.

"You told me that when we got home that I had to move far away from you." I paused. "All I wanted was you." I said walking out the door.

"Silver! Don't do this. I didn't mean what I said. I said it out of anger."

"I don't care Shadow. You said it anyway!"

I found a nice live on my own. Right in the middle of the dark woods. I disappeared from my friend's minds. And I became 'Silver the wolf."


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes glistened in the dark. My fangs dripped with fresh blood. My new prey was spotted. I ran on all fours to catch the helpless rabbit. With a single snap of my jaw the rabbit was dead.

I never ventured far from where I lived. I was scared from what lied beyond the boarder. From what I remembered from my past. I waved goodbye to all as I walked into the unknown. Leaving them to wonder what would happen to me.

I had been gone for so long. I couldn't even remember who was wrong. If it was my choice to leave. Or if it was Shadow who made the mistake of making me leave.

I looked up at the moon. I lifted my heavy head and let out a howling cry.

I was the outsider. A thing of everyone's nightmares. A thing that everyone feared.

A twig snapped behind me. I sniffed the air. A sweet aroma filled my nose.

I heard her phone ring. "Hello?" She called.

"Blaze. You need to be careful out there on your own."

"Oh Shadow you needn't worry. If I know anyone, it's Silver. I can get him to come back to us."

"But Blaze. He's changed. It's been so long since anyone had seen him."

"I know what people call him." She hung up her phone. She continued on her way.

I growled.

She gasped, pointing her flashlight in all directions.

I laughed evilly. "If you wanna get out alive, ohh run for your life." I whispered to her.

She started freaking out. "Come on out!"

"If you wanna get out alive, ohh run for your life." I repeated.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you dating Blaze?"

"Silver?"

I stepped out into the light so that she could see me. "Who are you dating?"

"So much has changed since you've been gone. Sonic is dating Amy and im dating Shadow. But Shadow and Sonic are still dating each other." She paused. "How ya holding up?"  
"I've been better."

"Come back to us."

"No."

"Silver, please. Come back to us. You know you want to."

I ran at her.

She started a fire on the ground.

But I ran into the flames. I shook my fur once in got through. I growled at her. "Run!" I barked.

She turned tail and ran.

I knew what that meant for me. She would gather a few others to come hunt me down.

Wouldn't it be something if the good guy always won, and the bad guys always lost? But then what would that make me? What would I do?

I walked slowly away. I sighed as I walked.

I had totally missed my chance with Blaze. And now she was dating the hedgehog I hated at the moment.

Once I started running, I accidentally tripped over a tree root. I tried getting up but I just couldn't for some odd reason.

My eyes closed.

I woke up to talking.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around.

"Morning kid." a voice called.

I looked at him. "Name?"

"Fang."

"Nice."

"This is Jacob, Mercy, Ash, and this is Frostbite."

I looked at Frostbite. She was so pretty.

She smiled at me. "So what's your name?"

"S-Silver." I stuttered

"I love that name."

"You're pretty… I mean your name. Your name is nice. Im gonna shut up now."

"Oh brother." Fang moaned.

I looked at him. "So you're the leader of the Red Fang Gang?"

"Yep. And I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Would you like to join the gang?"

"Really? You mean it? But… I…" I trailed off.

"You can join." Frostbite smiled. She looked at Fang. "Would it be alright if I talked to him for awhile?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Be back before dark."

"Sure thing boss." Frostbite grabbed my hand and we walked away. I hadn't been walking on two feet in what felt like forever.

We walked up to a waterfall. We spent the rest of the day together.

"So what made you become a wolf?" Frostbite asked.

"I was dead inside. The one I loved hated me for something I didn't do."

"Same here." she sighed. "We should be heading back now."

We ran through the forest to meet up with the group.

"Glad you could make it you two." Ash chuckled.

Fang walked over to us. "Time to go."

They started walking away.

"Go? Go where?" I asked.

"To the streets." Fang grinned.

We ran out of the forest and through the dark sleeping streets of the town.

"Silver, this is where we make nightmares."

I smiled as Fang popped a car's tires.

"I can do that." I said. "Frostbite, I've got a perfect house to trash. Come with me." I said grabbing her paw.

We ran over to the perfect house.

"What are you doing?" Frostbite stopped me.

"Breaking in. Why?"

"But what about the people that live here?"

"They're off on vacation. They won't care about what happens until they get home." I said flying up to my old room window. I opened it and reached down for her paw.

She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up.

"Nice."

"I used to live here. This is my old room."

"Who'd you share it with?"

"Two other hedgehog. Shadow and Sonic."

"Time to mess this place up big time."

And boy did we mess that place up. It was sweet revenge for me.

We left the place trashed up big time. I even keyed the car with my key that I had around my neck.

"I wondered what that key was for." Frostbite said.

The night turned into morning.

I yawned and the first thing I saw was Frostbite's beautiful eyes.

Jacob came running over to us. "Guys we have to go."

"Go where Jacob?" Mercy asked.

"Done. Don't know why. Don't care. Doing with it." I said.

"What's wrong Silver?" Frost asked.

"I can't get caught. They want me dead already." I lied.

Ash looked at me. "They want us dead to dude. Now let's move our asses."

Fang led us to the waterfall by accident.

"Im jumping." I said.

"Are you insane?" Frostbite asked.

"Just a little. Now jump!" I grabbed her paw and jumped.

The others followed us.

We swam down stream but the rapids were very hard to swim against.

So I just let them take me away. But I never once let go of Frostbite.

I gasped for air as I lie on the rocks with Frostbite.

I stood up and shook my fur until it was no longer wet.

The others did the same.

"SILVER!" A female voice called.

I looked in the direction of the voice. It was Blaze the cat.

I left her standing there with a group as big as the gang.

"After them!" a male voice called. I could instantly tell who it was. Only one hedgehog could sound that dark. Shadow.

Jacob and Ash looked at me. But Ash was the one to speak. "Dude. Do you know them?"

I nodded my head. "I used to live with them."

Jacob shook his head. "Seems like one wants you back."

"She does." I whispered. "But I can't go back."

"We know how much it hurts Silver. We've been there before." Fang said.

I made a sudden stop when I heard Frostbite scream out. She had been trailing the pack. That's when she had stepped him a bear trap.

Running back to her, I had almost fallen into a tiger trap.

Fang had sprung a deer trap.

And the others helped us out.

"Ash I need your help." I called. "It'll be alright Frostbite."

We had finally gotten the bear trap off her when we heard gunshots ring out.

"Frost, Ash. Run." I whispered, nudging Frost along.

"Not without you." She whimpered.

"I'll be fine." then I let out a gasp.

Shadow was standing right there. He aimed his gun at the closest wolf. Frostbite.

I ran in the way of the bullet. It lodged in my side.

"You took a bullet for me. But why?" Frostbite seemed confused.

"I'd always take a bullet for you. Cuz I love you." I said softly. I got to a stance and growled at Shadow.

He aimed his gun at me.

"Shadow, no!" Blaze said struggling to get the gun away from him. "He's your best friend."

"No he's not. He's a traitor."

"But you told him to leave. You left him heartbroken." Blaze continued to struggle.

Frostbite and I made a break for it. But a bullet lodged itself in the back of my leg, causing me to fall.

"Frostbite, keep going. I'll catch up." I yelled at her.

"Don't think so Silver. You'll have to get passed me." Shadow ran at me.

I rolled over and kicked him away.

The bullet that was in my side was causing me a great deal of pain. so much pain that it was getting harder for me to breathe.

Shadow stood over me.

"Would you really kill me Shadow?" I asked.

"Im not gonna kill you. Im gonna make you suffer."

I looked into his eyes. I knew he was telling the truth. Until Fang tackled him to the ground.

"Fang!" I gasped.

"Ash, Jacob get Silver our of here." The leader said.

They picked me up and placed my on Jacob's back. We were off.

"Sonic, after them." I heard Shadow say.

"On it." I heard Sonic say.

"Jacob stop running. Get in a tree." I commanded.

Once we were in a tree Ash got to work on the surgery. The bullets were removed from my body.

"I have to go back." I said trying to get up.

"Not in the condition you're in now."

"Where's Mercy and Frostbite?" I asked.

"They went on up ahead." Ash proclaimed.

"No we didn't." Mercy said.

"Fang told you two to go ahead." Jacob said to them.

"I couldn't leave Silver behind." Frostbite said. "He saved my life."

"Twice." Ash said.

Frostbite got really close to me. She grabbed my face in her paws and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

I kinda got outta hand with her and we ended up having a hardcore sex fest.

"Silver?" Sonic called.

I looked at him and growled. "What do you want?"

"I don't want you dead. But I do wanna talk."

I jumped down onto the ground. "Make any sudden movements. And I'll kill you."

"Would you really? Silver, you're not a killer. You're the same emotional hedgehog I know. And I miss you."

"Stop being a sap. Times have changed Sonic. Im running with a new crowd."

"You wanna come home to us. I know you do."

I looked down. "Im sorry Sonic. If im coming home it's not going to be without a fight."

"I'll say I lost you in the trees." He started walked away. "Oh and nice job with the car. Never would have guessed it was you. If we hadn't have found your key we'd be stumped."

I gave a grin. "Good bye Sonic. Maybe one day you'll see me again."

"Yeah. Dead!" a harsh voice called.

I looked at Shadow. "What did you do to Fang?"

"He's fine. Go get him if you wish."

I tried running passed Shadow but he grabbed me and pinned me up against a tree.

I saw that Ash and Jacob were running toward Shadow while his back was turned.

"Ash, Jacob. Stay!" I barked.

"We never take orders from the newcomer." Jacob growled.

"Then don't listen to me. But if I know Shadow… Fang is in trouble. now go!" I commanded.

Ash was the first wolf off and running to find his leader. Jacob and Mercy followed him.

Shadow aimed at Frostbite. "Move and your new girlfriend gets it."

"Shadow you know me. Why would I fight you when I know I cant win?"

"But you always fight for the ones you love. Even when you know you cant win. I know you that much."

"Please Shadow don't hurt her. She's all I have."

"You didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"You did! Oh my god you did."

"What did ii do?"

"You fucked her. You fucked her." Shadow laughed. "I can't believe this. I can't believe you would do that. According to Blaze you've been on your own for a while. So that means you've only known your girlfriend for…"

"A few days." I mumbled. "Please. Im begging you Shadow. Don't hurt her." I started to cry.

"Typical Silver. Always with the tears." He aimed the gun at me with a smile.

"Frostbite. RUN!" I yelled grabbing the gun.

We fought against each other. The fight lasted for some time. And it was brutal.

My eyes closed.

I woke up and looked around. "Oh shit."


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't know where anyone was. All I knew was that I was gonna get beaten to a bloody pulp.

I was put into a prison cell with animals that were bigger and tougher than me.

A prison mate walked up to me. He had an evil grin on his face.

The guy I was talking to seemed to be named Leo. The other two were named Dave and Tim.

I looked down at the ankle brace that sucked away my powers. "My name is Silver."

"I've heard of you." Leo smiled. "You're the hedgehog that left and turned into a gang member. You're Silver the Wolf. Gang member of the Red Fang Gang."

The other prison mates looked at me.

I backed up in fear. But I backed up into the bars.

"Don't hurt me."

Leo laughed. "You're just a little kid. How could you be a gang member of one of the most power wolf gangs?"

"That's none of your damn business." I growled.

Leo walked up to me. "You must be very strong for a kid. Maybe I'll test you."

"Personally, I hate tests. But if I must I must." I paused. "Give me all you got." I was getting a little over confident.

He came at me.

I ducked under him and crawled.

He grabbed my ankle and slammed me against the bars of the cell.

I grabbed the bars and swung him around to hit him in his face. It worked.

He stumbled back a few feet.

We ran at each other.

I didn't need my powers to win this. But they would sure help out.

Tim grabbed my arm and I flipped over him.

I growled and bit down on Tim's arm as he can to grab me again.

I heard Leo coming for me. But he wasn't the only one. I was surrounded.

Leo punched me in my face. I stumbled back. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground and bleeding badly.

"What's going on over here?" A guard asked, walking up to the cell.

I could see the keys for my brace around the guard's belt.

I reached up and grabbed the keys without him noticing.

I got my brace off as the trio cheered.

I stood up with a grin. "Hey. I was just warming up."

"Let's dance kid." Leo ran at me.

I lifted my hand on the air. As a result, Leo was lifted into the air.

"Put me down you bitch!" Leo cursed.

Dave tackled me onto the ground.

"Ow" I managed to get out.

The fight turned into a gang rape. And I was the victim.

I always needed and wanted love but not like that.

"Silver?" A female voice called.

I looked over at the other cell.

It was Frostbite.

I coughed up blood as I looked at her. "Frost…" I coughed some more.

"Don't talk. Just throw me the keys." She pleaded.

I nodded and threw her the keys. I didn't know what her powers were.

She ended up crashing right through the now frozen bars.

"What… how… who are you?" Leo asked.

"My name is Frostbite." Frost said running over to me. "Silver I must talk to you."

I cuddled in her arms. "What is it?"

She got close to me. "Im pregnant."

I looked in her beautiful eyes. "Come again?"

"I can't have my baby in prison. We have to get out of here."

"And what are the babies going to say when they figure out that we were in jail and broke out. We'll be on the run forever."

"I've always been on the run."

"This is so sweet." Leo said. "Why didn't you tell us that you had a kid?"

I looked at him. "I didn't know until now." then something hit me. "Frostbite… I know how we can get out of here. Or at least you can get out."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Just trust me. Now get back to your cell."

She walked back to her cell.

Leo walked up to me. "Silver."

I looked away. "What do you want?"

"Get up."

"Not in the condition im in."

"Get up Silver."

I struggled to get up. But I got up to a stance, despite my pain.

"Silver you have a visitor." the guard said.

I walked over to the cell door and waited until he opened the cell door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

The guard opened the door and led me to the visitor area.

"A girl named Blaze."

I smiled.

I sat down and looked at Blaze.

"Holy shit what happened to you?" She asked.

"No time for that. Blaze I have a favor to ask of you." I said coughing up more blood.

"Okay. But are you okay?"

I nodded, giving the answer to her question. "You need to get Frostbite outta here."

"Why?"

I looked away to hide the tears. "I did something bad."

"What'd you do?"

I looked back at her. "I got her pregnant."

"Silver…you didn't."

"Sorry to say."

"I'll see what I can do. But I'll get you out too."

I smiled. "Tell Shadow that im sorry."

She nodded. "I'll do that."

The day came to an end, as did my time with Blaze.

"I trust you." Blaze whispered while saying our goodbyes.

We hugged and I headed back to my cell.

Weeks went by and Frostbite was finally gone. I had a hard time sleeping the night she left. That's when I made a crucial decision to break the gang out.

It started the night before, in the shower.

Fang walked up to me. "Im glad you got Frostbite outta here. I know you love her and all. But what was the other reason?"

"She bares my kids."

"Didn't see that coming. I figured out what kinda wolf you are. You're a wolf for sex."

"Thank you captain obvious."

Fang pinned me to the wall. "Don't fight back."

I could see it in his eyes. The Morse code SOS. My eyes moved around. And for a split second I saw that Dave had gotten a hold of one of the guard's guns. He was aiming it at Fang.

Ash and Jacob must have been told not to interfere. Cuz they continued showering. But I could see the fear in Jacob's eyes when he glanced at me.

I gulped, pretending to show fear.

I struggled to get away from my attacker. "Get away from me Fang. Why are you doing this?"

"Now that Frostbite is gone, you have no one to cry to."

My ear twitched.

He threw me to the ground and got on top of me.

I fought against him. We rolled over in the water.

The gun was shot off. Hitting me.

An alarm was set off.

Dave turned his back to us.

I got to a stance and ran at him. Even with the bullet lodged in my arm. I jumped on his back. I bit down on the back of Dave's neck.

Ash came over and grabbed the gun from Dave.

Jacob ran over and clawed at Dave.

Leo and Tim came over to help their friend.

It turned into a death match against the prison mates.

I was almost killed that day. But I wasn't so it's all good.

The Red Fang Gang ended up getting out of jail, month and months later, during one of our escapes.

My girlfriend and my two kids, Venus and Luna, greeted me.


End file.
